1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mount of a resilently elastic, planar printed circuit board in a housing comprising a curved shape and composed of two parts, particularly in a handset member for telephone equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit boards usually comprise a planar shape in order to be able to undertake manufacture and equipping in automatic machines in a simpler way.
Particularly in a modern handset of telephone technology which, for example, can comprise a dial means as well as further function keys, natural limits are placed on the available space due to the prescribed size of the handset member. For acoustical reasons, the handset member comprises a curved shape. When a planar printed circuit board is then to be arranged therein, either the thickness of the handset member must be enlarged, this deteriorating manipulation, or the printed circuit board must be bent off at least in its end regions toward the transducer sides.
A curved printed circuit board comprising such a bent shape is known from a compact telephone. In its normal condition, the printed circuit board is planar. In its integrated condition, however, the printed circuit board lies against one of the housing parts of the handset member under prestress, so that the printed circuit board has a curved shape corresponding in shape to that of the handset member.
It has now been shown that this embodiment is not always adequate to prevent a lift-off of the printed circuit board from the pre-stressed location given sudden movements of the handset. The consequence thereof is a transmission of clicking noises, particularly onto the microphone, this having a disturbing effect on the transmission quality of telephone calls.